Venda
by Darkmiss01
Summary: El primer encuentro entre dos deidades poderosas puede traer grandes sorpresas [Yaoi]


Caminó entre los pasillos del olimpo, era la primera vez que caminaba entre los pasillos del imponente olimpo; el llamado del señor del cielo hacia su señor, los obligo a ir a aquel sitió lleno de vida, podía escuchar con claridad los murmullos que hacían a su perdona y a la de su señor; las jóvenes deidades exclamaban con mucha curiosidad en cambios las maduras simplemente se alejaban de ellos dos, vistiendo un quiton blanco con un himation del mismo color que era sujetado con un clámide donde estaba representado el símbolo del inframundo y con el rostro cubierto con lecho negro, ambos llegaron a las puertas de la imponente sala de trono, las puertas se abrieron dándoles paso, caminaron por el largo pasillo antes de que quedar al frente de un trono dorados, sentados el este estaba Zeus con su imponente rayo las dos deidades infernales.

-Poderoso Zeus, aquí esto-dijo Hades revelando su palido rostro, seguido de su acompañante que rebelada la parte interior de su rostro pero procurando que su frente y ojos quedaran ocultos.

-Hades es bueno tenerte en este lugar, como te ha tratado el inframundo-

-con todos sus secretos, no puedo quejarme, pues el inframundo al igual que el cielo y mar son reinos indispensables para el equilibrio del cosmos-

-sabias palabras hermano, pero no e pedido tu presencia aquí, tenemos varios asuntos por resolver y necesitamos

-como siempre-dijo Hades miro a su compañero que no había dicho ni una palabra- Thanatos, ¿nos podrías esperar afuera?

- como ordene mi señor-retirándose de la sala y al momento de parar el arco de la puerta esta se cerro a sus espaldas , Thanatos permaneció parado detrás de la puerta de la sala, las personas que caminaban por ahí, se alejaban rápidamente por la presencia de la deidad infernal, Thanatos lo podía sentir como todos se alejaban de él, no podía negarlo, esa su naturaleza; por un momento decidio comenzó a caminar por el palacio, sentía la brisa del viento rozar sus manos, el frio mármol blanco de las columnas, el aroma de las flores de primavera y el canto de las pequeñas avecillas de su alrededor del palacio, todo el lugar olía a vida, era completamente diferente al inframundo, la luz de Helio golpeaba su cuerpo tocando su pálida piel junto con esos largos cabellos plateados que poseía, levanto su rostro en búsqueda de alguien que no volverá a su vida, llego hacia un de los jardines del Olimpo, aquel lugar se podía sentir la paz del lugar, aspiro el aire que olía a flores, eras de las cosas que muy pocas veces podía disfrutar y más extando en un lugar completamente ajeno al Inframundo.

Un golpe en ceso, que paro sobre su hombro, extrañado por el golpe tomo el objeto del suelo era una pequeña esfera de cristal, levanto la ceja extrañado por aquello esfera a sus pies; el sonido de unos pasos corriendo hacia él lo desconcertaron más, una respiración agitada al frente, seguido de varios jadeos de cansancio llegaban a sus oídos; concento su cosmos para descubrir quién era aquella persona, sin embargo ni todo el poder a su disposición podía darle la identidad de aquella persona, supuso que debería ser una de esas nuevas deidades que todavía no conocía y no los han presentado.

-¿supongo esto es tuyo? – directo y seguro como su carácter

-asi es señor-le contestaron.

Thanatos tomó el brazo de aquella persona depositando la esfera en su mano.

-ten más cuidado jovencito- estuvo a punto de retirarse pero alguien sostenía su quitón.

-¿cómo te llamas?-aquello desconcertó a la muerte que nuevamente puso su atención al niño.

-¿Por qué me preguntar por mí, tu espíritu cuyo nombre desconozco?-extrañado por aquella voz

-¡ah! Lo lamento no me presente yo soy Eros el dios del amor-

-¿amor?

-si señor-

-bueno como tuviste la cortesía de presentarte, yo soy Thanatos, el dios de la muerte-

-eres uno de los servidores de mi tío Hades ¿no es así?

-así es-

-es la primera vez que veo a uno de ellos, es verdad que el inframundo es un lugar lleno de moustruos horribles y de serpientes vene…-

-¿Quién te dijo todas esas cosas joven Eros?-lo interrumpio

-mi abuelo Zeus, él me dijo que el inframundo es un lugar muy temible lleno de monstruos con grandes serpientes como brazos y gigantes caníbales que se comenten todas las almas y con llamas en todo el alrededor que solo lo iluminan.-

La deidad de la muerte se sorprendió por lo descrito para luego volver a su carácter sereno.

-bueno el inframundo no es tan así, al menos yo no e sentido una serpiente ahí y los únicos gigantes ahí son los guardianes de las puertas del Tartaro, nada más joven Eros, el inframundo es un lugar tranquilo nada más-

Levanto su rostro dejando expuesto su pálido rostro; Eros se sorprendía al ver como Thanatos tenia los ojos vendados con un lazo color negro como la noche.

-¿porque tienes una venda en los ojos?-

-esto-tocando la tela de los ojos- es para no ver a las personas que tengo que llevarme al reino de mi señor-

-¿Por qué?-

-tengo que ser imparcial en mi trabajo, ante mis ojos no puede hacer excepciones con nadie, e incluso para los dioses nos llega el final aunque este sea más tardía que la vida de los mortales-

Aquello estremeció a Eros, no sabía si era lo revelado o la forma como se lo confesaba Thanatos.

Thanatos sintió el miedo del menor que no pudo ocultar una mueca de sus labios que parecía una sonrisa.

-no te burles Thanatos-

-lo lamento mucho joven Eros solo que me causa gracia el pensar de los dioses-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-todo el universo tiene su comienzo como también se tiene un final, asi como la humanidad terminara por extinguirse e inclusive para los dioses esto es nuestro final lo único que nos espera es saber cuándo nos llegara este tiempo.

-pero y tú…-

-yo también terminare consumido por la muerte, aun cuando soy su representante, sere consumido por mi poder, lo único que me espera es desaparecer en la nada sin ser recordado-

-es un triste final Thanatos-

El plateado comprendió y más para la naturaleza como Eros (como la mayoría de los dioses) que esa clases de información le causara un poco de escalofrió

-eres todavía joven, pequeño Eros, cuando tengas mayor edad comprenderás lo que digo-

-pero aun asi, aun estando en el olimpo puedes quitarte esa venda ¿no?

Ahora fue Thanatos quien se desconcertó.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-si- entusiasmado- verás esa venda que tienen en los ojos por ahora solo sirve para la vida de los mortales, entonces tu poder no puede afectarnos aquí en el olimpo ¿no?-

-pero…-

-vamos Thanatos no es para tanto-

Aunque la deidad dudaba sobre la idea del joven, llevo sus manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, deshaciéndose del nudo de la cinta, la dejo caer al suelo, llevo sus manos hacia los ojos, antes de comenzar a despejar su vista, apenas se abrieron para que el plateado se acostumbrara a la luz, Eros estaba entusiasmado por ver los ojos de Thanatos; la deidad infernal levanto su rostro hacia Eros que lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos color rojo en cambio Eros, su rostro se acaloro cuando descubrió que una de la deidad más temibles del panteón poseía unas orbes color plata haciendo juego con sus cabellos.

-eres solo un niño-la muerte le sonrió con tristeza, las orbes color plata miraban al dios del amor estremecedora

-¡eh!-replico eros realizando un puchero infantil.

-eres la primera persona que veo después de mucho tiempo Eros, me es muy extraño el recordar los rostros- acerco su mano para acariciar la frente del menor con ternura.

El tiempo se les hizo eterno entre las dos, por alguna razón Thanatos tuvo un pequeño impulso uno de lo que no sentía cuando su hermano fue hacia su destino, tomo con delicadeza el rostro del menor que se sorprendió por la reacción del mayor pero fue mayor su sorpresa cuando los fríos labios del señor de la muerte estaban contra los suyos.

Eros se sonrojo cuando sintió los fríos labios de Thanatos pero tampoco se podía negar, se sentía muy bien, mientras el mayor mantenía los ojos cerrados, el peliplateado separa sus labios cuando el aire les fue necesario para ambos. Eros sorprendido no podía articulas las palabras.

-Eres un niño muy agradable Eros-sonrio- hasta luego Eros-

La joven deidad miro en silencio como Thanatos nuevamente se ponía la venda a los ojos y se retiraba en silencio sin voltear, Eros camino por sentido contrario, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta que fueron espiados

-Thanatos y Eros hacen una bella pareja, no lo crees Athena-comento un hombre de cabellos como el fuego a su compañera castaña

-me preocuparía más si ellos dos se unieran Ares, hay que agradecer que Thanatos y Eros son hombres, el solo imaginar la persona que saldría de ellos dos, nos pondría en jaque-

Ares lanzo una carcajada por las palabras de Athena, la diosa lo reprocho con la mirada para ver nuevamente al lugar donde estaba las dos deidades anteriores

-Athena tu siempre tan aburrida, porque no le puedes ver el lado divertido a esto, la muerte y el amor trabajando juntos es algo que no se espera en el olimpo-

-mi sanguinario hermano, si no te has dado cuenta de la situación, tal vez su usaras más tu cabeza que la lanza que tienes y no me refiero a tu arma comprenderías lo que dijo-

La diosa le dio la espalda dejando al dios furioso por eso último.


End file.
